1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fans in computers, and more particularly to the installation and removal of fans in computer servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the field of personal computers and related components, such as servers, to include two or more fans for removing the heat from the interior of the components. Oftentimes, two or more fans are installed for purposes of redundancy in the event one fan fails.
One problem that exists is access to the fan in the server or computer when service or replacement is needed. It is known to install fans using a “hot tap plug.” A hot tap plug is a blind mating connector wherein the electrical connection is made upon the placement of the fan or other device into its final position.
Quite often multiple servers are closely stacked in a standing server rack. There is limited space in a rack environment. Existing hot plug fans require removal of the server chassis from the rack environment and/or removal of a top cover of the server chassis to facilitate changing a hot plug fan. This is inconvenient and impractical, in addition to being time consuming. Additionally, the process of changing out a fan typically require's shutting down the device while the servicing is being conducted.
It is desirable to have an assembly adapted for the easy removal and/or installation of fans in the computer, particularly a server. It is desirable that access to the fans is convenient, practical and requires little time, even in devices which are in a rack environment. Further, it is desirable that servicing of the fans be accomplished without shutting down the server or other such device.